Ybrik
Ybrik, aka Shadow Kirby, is Kirby's Mirror World counterpart and a rival to him. He is Negative Numbuh 250a of the Negaverse Sector L1. History Entering the Negaverse While looking for a way to surprise attack Kirby, Shadow Kirby accidentally entered a portal to the Negaverse KND realm along with Little Pink, Rocketchu, Eon, Anti Diddy Kong, Dusk Tiff and Dusk Tuff. Unlike their Positive counterparts, none of the Negatives seemed to like the KND realm and they all wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. While reluctantly exploring the Negaverse, Shadow Kirby steals the Negaverse's recommissioning device from the DNK Museum, mistaking it for a toy. Later when meeting Ytnom Onu, Rocketchu accidentally uses the recommissioning device on Ytnom, making him Negative Numbuh 0 again. He then kidnaps Shadow Kirby and his allies. When Shadow Kirby and the others begged Negative Numbuh 0 not to hurt them, He then tells him he won't harm them and will even tell them the way to go back to their home realm in exchange for helping him regain control of the DNK. Shadow Kirby and the others agree, realizing they have no other choice. Attack on the DNK Under Ytnom Onu's orders, Shadow Kirby and the others snuck into the Smash Mansion at night to steal the Star Rod and The Dazzling Gleam TM, the items needed to power up the Negaverses Recomissoning device. They accidently awaken Diddy Kong who as able to alert the rest of Sector L1 and they all attacked them. However, they managed to fight back, successfuly stealing the two valuable items. Later on in the night, they made a raid on Negative sector V, Freeing Negative Numbuh 4 from the broccoli mines, defeating the other Sector -V members and kiddnapping the Little Traitor Dudes for Childrens Defenses. After taking the Ltdfcd back to Ytnom Onu's lair, Rocketchu, Little Pink and Dusk Tuff were able to used the powered up Negaverse's recomissioning device to have the Little Traitor Dudes for Children's Defenses forget all about ever rebelling against the DNK and have them go back to their destricutive ways. After this, Negative Numbuh 0 and Negative Numbuh 4 made Shadow Kirby and the others Sector -L1 on the spot. Relationships Appearance Shadow Kirby is a small, dark-purple puffball with stubby little hands, dark-purple shoes, and a sinister-looking face with blank, faded white eyes, a mouth, and small white cheeks. Depending on the power he takes, he'll have a certain hat, but his skin color won't change. Personality Shadow Kirby, unlike his Positive, has a serious and harsh attitude, believing being childish will be a hindrance to his combat fighting. While he does care for his friends deep down, Shadow Kirby more than often pretends he doesn't and tends to ignore them a lot. Like Kirby, Shadow Kirby has a big appetite and is capable of eating almost anything. Abilities Shadow Kirby basically has all of the same power-copying abilities the regular Kirby has, but he prefers to use punching as physical attacks due to him loving violence and being the hand to hand combat specialist. He is a very skilled warrior and never backs down from a challenge. Trivia Shadow Kirby in the canon universe is voiced by Makiko Omoto. In SmashBrosNextDoor's universe while speaking English, he is voiced by Paul Kande, the same voice actor for Clopin from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Negative Category:Nightmares Category:Nega-Sector L1 Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Benders